


All These Hours

by ekoviskal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, One Direction Imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekoviskal/pseuds/ekoviskal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Harry Tomlinson's 29th birthday his husband Louis throws him a surprise party at his best friend Liam Paynes Lake House. The night is spent drinking and grinding. All fun until Louis finds Harry throwing up and fainting, they blame the alcohol. Though when Harry starts to disspear for days texting Louis an "i love you" every once in awhile Louis becomes concerned. He comes home early one day to find Harry in the bathroom pulling out chunks of his long hair. Then, Harry finally tells Louis the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fiction, the personalities the boys have are some what true but is mostly fiction too. This is my first story so if it is a little choppy keep reading if it sounds interesting. Please do not hate about me writing about Larry, they just make a really great couple on paper :)))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory on the boys hope you enjoy!

It was a warm day on July, I stood in front of the mirror smiling in a black tux. Today I was marring my true love and best friend Harry Styles. I remember the first time I met him two years ago, at a New Years party my friend Niall threw. He was flourished in Saint Laurent and girls, I asked Niall what he was about in the sliest way I knew how. Niall whispered in my ear,"Lou, I will tell you what you obviously want to know, he is gay." I do know I was drunk, but I was so drunk that 10 seconds before the ball dropped I walked over to Harry and asked him for a New Years Kiss. He asked me why i did not just do it, I did not do it because I looked at him and might have fell in love at that moment. I needed to let him choose to kiss me so I did not face that fear of getting pushed away if I just went for it. When we kissed I felt like I might pass out, he was so much taller that I was on my tiptoes and it felt right. The next day he showed up at my apartment and asked me if I wanted to go on a picnic, after that day we were inseparable. It was the best two years of dating and the best person I have ever dated, the fact that today is the day we make being together forever official is so amazing.


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis throws Harry a birthday party-

I woke up at eleven in the morning, Harry still sound asleep next to me. His hair still wrapped tightly into a bun, it was the only time he wore it liked that. It was just for me, a secret, he told me he hated wearing it like that but he loved me more. 

"Harry, Harry guess what." I whisper into his ear.

"Wh-what?" He replies in a soft tone.

"It is your birthday honey, happy birthday."

"Oh no I am 29, what am I going to do with myself." Harry says as he sits up in our bed.

"Who knows, I guess we will have to find out." I tell him with a smirk on my face.

"I do not even want to know what you are up to. Mind making some coffee, you make a very good cup."

"Sure, I will be right back."

I go into the kitchen to make some coffee, and surprise Harry with his favorite doughnuts I bought yesterday. Maple bacon, but not those cheap kinds from grocery stores. A fresh homemade one from our favorite bakery. Suddenly my phone starts to ring, it's Liam. 

"Hey Liam, whats up mate?"

"Well, I am going to pick you up at three, alright? We still need to set up some stuff for Harry's birthday."

"Alright, I will tell Harry I am grabbing grocery's or something. When will the caterers and dj be coming?"

"Around 5 I believe, everyone else will start showing up around 8. So can you get Harry here at 9?"

"Yah I will make that happen. Need me to buy anything?"

"Nope, just bring your adorable self lad!" Liam says laughing.

"That is not that hard to do, I will see you later love." I tell Liam.

I hang up the phone and grab the warmed up doughnuts and coffee and head back to our room.

"Doughnuts! Oh Lou, I love doughnuts!" Harry exclaims hopping out of our bed and hugging me.

"Happy birthday! Here you go." I hand him a cup of coffee and a doughnut as we lay back into bed.

"What shall we do today," Harry says as he takes a bite of his doughnut,"Maybe we can go out to lunch."

"Sounds lovely, I do have to get some grocery's later today though."

"Are you making me dinner," Harry says with a wink,"Because no offense but you cannot cook Lou. Though you can make an excellent cup of coffee."

"No Harry I am not making you dinner, I know I cannot cook." I say with a laugh. 

We finish our doughnuts and coffee, I take them into the kitchen. I fill up our coffee cups with new fresh coffee.

"Want to go get lunch in a few Lou? I just need to take a shower alright?" Harry asks me when I come back in.

"Yah, I will make reservations. Just go take your shower now." 

Harry goes into the bathroom to take his shower, as I look up The Four Seasons to make reservations. Luckily I know the head chef so I will get us the best table in the house. I call and talk to the chef, he tells me he will even make a special dessert for Harry. When we are finished talking I go into the bathroom to tell Harry.

"I got us reservations H, we got to leave in an hour so hurry up."

"Alright!" Harry yells from the shower.

I brush my teeth and re shave the slight stubble on my face. When I am done I get dressed into a simple red turtleneck and jeans. I throw on my new white Adidas with gold on the front, my new favorite shoes Harry has bought me.

"Harry I am going to grab the paper from downstairs, be ready when I get back love!" I yell to Harry.

I leave and go downstairs to grab the paper from our lobby. Along the way I sip some coffee, staring down at my phone looking at celebrity news. I almost collide into someone when I exit the elevator.

"Oh my so sorry, I need to watch where I am going." I tell the young lady.

She looks at me and smiles, going into the elevator as I exit. I grab the paper, looking through it before going back up. All I see is a lot of politics and celebrity rumors. Man, I remember when I wanted to be a famous singer. Now I just help other people become stars. I even see an article about my record company, I do not ready it since it is probably all rumors. I get back into the elevator, going back up to the top floor to our apartment. When I get back into the apartment Harry is still in the bathroom. 

"Harry, are you quite finished, we need to leave soon." 

"I am done, I will be out in a minute, the water felt nice sorry." Harry says from the locked bathroom.

He comes out a few minutes later wearing grey jeans and a pink button up. His hair is wet and pulled up into a bun. I hand him some shoes and a jacket.

"You are wearing your hair in a bun?" I ask him

"Oh god no, not in public. It just makes my hair have better curls. You wish I would wear the bun." He replies with a smirk.

"You are right, the bun looks good, but your long hair is my favorite."

Harry puts his shoes on and grabs my hand as we get ready to leave. I call a cab and we make our way to the elevator.

"I am very excited to eat, where are we eating?" Harry asks me.

"Four Seasons, since we know Josh, he got us the best table."

"Great! I love that place." Harry says squeezing my hand tighter.

The taxi arrives, we slide into the back seat and Harry puts his arm around me and pulls me close to him. It takes about ten minutes to get to the restaurant.

"Here, that will be 10 dollars."

I hand the driver a ten and get out of the car. Harry and I hand in hand walk into the restaurant, we see Josh by the front.

"Josh, hey bud!" I say to him.

"You made it! Happy birthday Harry, come your table is over here." Josh replies.

"Thanks for this." I tell him as we get to our table, Harry pulls the chair out for me and I sit down. We order some mimosas and chicken.

"This food is amazing Lou, great choice."

"It really is, the rosemary brings out the flavor."

We sip mimosas out on the patio, one after the other. Harry looks beautiful in this lighting, sitting there with his legs crossed wearing a pink shirt and some Ray Bans. 

"How is the bakery doing?" I ask Harry. 

"Pretty good, I hired a few new employees. It is doing better than some of the other restaurants I own." 

"Good, I got to go visit the other bakery sometime. I think we should fix it up again. Another remodel." 

"That would be good, hows the new artists?" 

"I just signed a few that have some really good songs written, come this week and help me coach them." 

"That sounds lovely." 

We talk for awhile until Josh comes up to us. 

"Hello guys, how is your food?" Josh comes to ask us.

"Amazing!" Harry and I say.

"Well, here's a little treat since it is your birthday and all." Josh tells Harry, handing him a cup of creme brulee.

"Thank you so much guys, tell the staff thank you too." He replies to Josh.

Josh leaves and Harry eats his creme brulee, feeding me some bites too. We finish up, the waiter comes over and hands us the bill.

"I will pay."

"Harry you are joking, it is your birthday."

I grab the bill out of his hands and pay it as Harry calls a cab back to take us home. As we leave we say good bye to everyone, and sit on a bench in the front of the restaurant.

"Lovely lunch Lou, thank you." He kisses me. 

"I'm glad, whatcha wanna do now?"

"I am kind of tired, could I take a nap. I just need a little one so I have energy tonight." Harry asks.

"Alright when we get home you can sleep, I am going to go to the store alright?"

The cab arrives and we hop back in to get home. Harry snuggles into my side and closes his eyes as I watch the commotion outside.

****

We get back home and Harry goes into our room to take a nap. Kissing my cheek before going, I follow him in so I can refresh my hair.

"Your hair looks good Lou, calm down."

"It is just a little flat."

Harry lies down after changing into some sweats, falling right to sleep. He never takes naps in the daytime, must just be a off day. As I am fixing my hair Liam calls, I answer it quickly so Harry does not wake up."

"Hello mate, we will be at your home very soon. Cannot wait to see you."

"Me too Liam! I will be ready in a sec, text me when you are here.

"Alright see you!" Liam says before hanging up the phone.

I go back to the mirror, deciding that the fringe just is not working for me. So I grab some gel and move my hair up into a quiff. It is a little harder than I remember, getting it to look right but I end up smiling at myself in the mirror since it looks so good. I go into our closet to change my tight turtle neck in for an Adidas shirt. I keep on the shoes since they look really good on me.

'Here' I get a text from Liam, I sneak out the door and meet his town car down outside. I get in and see Liam’s bright self seated happily next to Zayn, they were a beautiful couple. 

"Louis! Mate it is so nice to see you." Liam says.

"Lou, we have missed you so much." Zayn chimes in.

"Me too lads, it has been way to long since we have been together."

"How has the married life been?" Liam asks.

"Amazing Liam, Harry and I are having so much fun. It really is an amazing chapter in our lives together."

Liam snuggles into Zayn's side,"Well, maybe someday we will be like you guys."

"Oh Lima, you bring this up everyday." Zayn says to Liam, kissing his head.

“Does he have any idea about the party?,” Liam asks.

“No clue lad, he was sound asleep when I left.” 

I cannot wait to see Harry's face when he arrives at Liam's lake home. I want him to be surprised.

"I told him I went grocery shopping while he is taking a nap." 

"Well the caterers are coming at 5 and the dj is setting up at 6." Liam replies.

"So it is 4 now, should we go to the lake house and drink some wine?"

"Sounds lovely, we should be there in about thirty minutes." Liam says.

"Harry should wake up in a few hours, hopefully he calls pretty quickly when he wakes up so the timing is good."

We start to head to the Lake house, reminiscing on old times. Zayn tells stories on our old college parties, filling in the blanks from a lot of night. I check my phone many times making sure Harry did not text or call.

****

We arrive to the lake house at the same time as the caterer, Liam jumps out of the car to show the caterer to the kitchen. Zayn and I step out and head inside as another car fly's into the parking space next to us. We jump back a little, scared we were going to get run over. A blonde boy in a irish soccer jersey comes out of the car, I almost scream when I see him. 

“Niall! Lad I missed you!,” I almost yelled.

“Tommo! My boy come here and give your boy a hug!” We wrap our arms around each other tightly, I have not seen him since the wedding six months ago. It is weird not seeing him everyday like in college.

"Zayn! Come join us in this bromantic hug Lou and I are sharing."

Zayn walks over and wraps is arms around us both, we all giggle as we hug tighter. 

"Ah I have missed you two so much, I miss the gang." Zayn says as he lets go of Niall and I.

I let go of Niall and say,"Me too Zayn, Harry will be so overjoyed to see you guys."

We go into the house finding Liam getting out all of the alcohol. He pours us all a glass and we sit at the table, we start to talk about our old parties and shenanigans in college. 

"Remember the Halloween party, freshman year? When we got so drunk we ended up waking up in a park field." Liam says laughing.

"Oh Lima do not remind me mate, my back was stiff for days. Also a homeless man was trying to steal my wallet." I tell the lads.

Niall starts laughing," I remember that! I woke up to you screaming Lou, the homeless man scared you so much." Niall laughs harder,"Zayn did not talk to me for days after that because he woke up in a park, he had never slept outside before."

We talk for hours, before we realize it it is about 8 and my phone rings. Liam jumps up and hands me my phone and cleans up our glasses and food.

“Hey Babe.” Harry says groggily. “Where are you?” 

“Liam called me this morning, the Lads are all back in town. Come to Liams lake house as soon as you can.” I hear Harry almost squeal. 

“ I will be over in an hour! Oh my tell them I am excited to see them!”

" I will babe, see you soon, love you."

"Love you too sweets." Harry says. 

Soon all of the guests Liam invited start showing up, he has them park their car in the back lot where Harry will not see them. I see all of our old friends from college and Harry's childhood friends enter their way into the living room. We have everyone hide behind the three huge couches, talking quietly as we wait for the text from Harry.

****

I get a text an hour later from Harry.

'Here babe, where r u???' 

'In the back, come thro the livinroom.'

I tell Liam Harry is here and he runs over to turn off the lights. Everyone stays quiet as we here the main door open.

"Now!" Liam says.

“Surprise!” About 60 people yell in unison, Harry hops back and screams out of shock.

“Oh my guys oh my thank you thank you thank you.” His smile was so big.

He runs over and engulfs me in his body, hugging him makes me feel so small. As I let go he kisses me and whispers a thank you in my ear. Liam comes over with pink martinis, Harry's favorite, in his hands. 

“Lets drink like we did when we were 20 lads,” Liam proclaims. 

“I am getting too old to handle that much alcohol Lima,” Harry says laughing. 

"Let the party begin!" Liam yells, everyone starts cheering as the dj starts the music up. 

I grab Harry's hand as we make our way to the living room to dance with all of the other people on the verge of being drunk. We go to the center, bodies pushing against us at every angle. He puts his hands on my hips, and pulls me closer to him, adjusting his hands lower to my butt. 

"Happy birthday Hazza."

I smile and throw my hands up in the air as we thrust against the beat of the loud music. Liam comes over and hands us two new drinks, we take sips and hold them above our head. Bodies hit us every few seconds, knocking some alcohol out of our drinks onto the floor.

"Best birthday ever."

Harry grabs my face with one hand and pulls me in. Kissing me hard, I slide my hand down his back and kiss him back harder. Everything becomes hazy as our kisses become sloppier and wetter. Harry blindly hands his empty drink to another person, takes his newly free hand and drops it to above my butt. His fingers move back and forth against my back, then move farther down to my lower butt. Squeezing it hard I whimper, he then releases his mouth from mine and moves it to my neck. I get the chance to look at the moving bodies, most are so drunk they do not know who they are kissing and dancing with. 

"Babe, you alright?" Harry says as he stops kissing my neck.

"Nothing, I am great." I say as I pull his head back to me and kiss him. I let go slowly as I hold his bottom lip between my teeth. He lets out a sigh when I let go.

The music suddenly stops and Liam's voice echos over the speaker.

"I would like to say Happy Birthday to one of my best friends, Harry Styles-Tomlinson. He is an amazing guy with an equally amazing husband. Lets sing happy birthday to him as we bring out a cake!" 

Everyone starts singing as a huge cake with a collage of pictures of Harry and everyone he loves on it. Harry looks down on me and smiles, he mouths the words 'thank you'. When everyone is done he goes over and blows out the candles. Zayn goes and grabs plates and forks for everyone as Liam cuts the cake. 

"Wonderful cake lads, absolutely wonderful." Harry says with a huge smile on his face.

Everyone takes a break from the endless dancing to eat the chocolate cake. Harry grabs us all another drink to wash down the cake as we sit around the table table

"This cake is great Liam, good choice, really good choice." Zayn tells Liam.

”Have you tried the strawberry cake Hun?” I ask Harry as he shoves more cake into his mouth.

”No I havent is it good love?” Harry asks me.

I feed Harry a bite of the cake, he stares me dead in the eye as he takes the bite from the fork, then he winks. Shit, he makes me feel so vulnerable. 

”Who wants more wine mates.” Niall says in a loud voice.

We all bob our head up and down, sort of begging for a fill up.

”Ohhh waiter! Niall yells waving his glass.”Fill em’ up please.”

Drunk Niall is loud Niall. Oh how I missed loud Niall.

The waiter makes his way over, filling our glasses almost to the brim. The wine sloshes out of our glasses as we hit them all together.

”To Harry! And his last year before he turns thirty.” Liam says over the talking.

The caterers start bringing out plates filled with Harry’s favorite food.

WooHoo! Food! Thank you God!” Niall starts yelling again.

”Niall shut up and eat.” Zayn tells him.

”This is great guys, really great, like really amazing.” Harry says waving his glass around.

”Anything for you.” Zayn and Liam tell him grabbing his hands.

I hug Harry, Niall gets up from his seat to join in. Niall wraps his arms around Harry and I’s shoulders. My face is smushed into Harry’s chest as Niall squeezes tighter. They release, letting me finish eating. Everyone starts to finish eating their food, wiggling in their seats ready to start dancing some more. 

The waiters come around and collect the dishes from the tables, filling up empty wine glasses as they go. 

"Lets get this party started again lads!" Liam says as he goes to tell the DJ to start the music back up. 

Everyone starts going back into the dance, sipping their wine. I walk in holding Harry's hand, feeling like a prince entering a ball. I look up at Harry, he looks down and kisses my nose.

"Shall we dance some more babe?" Harry asks me as I sip the last bit of wine from my glass.

I nod as the lights dim down and the strobe lights come up. We get back into the center and dance again, I run my hands through his wet hair moving my hips against his in a rhythm. 

We dance for what feels like forever, stopping every once in awhile to grab a new drink. I find myself becoming more and more weak, and more and more drunk. Harry starts to hold me more as we dance, almost stumbling at some points. 

"I am gonna go grab another drink babe, I will be right back." I yell over the music to Harry.

"How about you get water Lou, you are getting a little tipsy." He yells louder.

I leave Harry to go fetch some water, on my way there I see Liam and Zayn making out on the couch and Niall dancing in a circle of drunk girls. He is a sloppy dancer he is, I get the giggles watching him. I make my way to the kitchen and get a large glass of water. I almost inhale the entire glass in one sip, filling up another and another. After 5 glasses I make my way back to the party to find Harry.

As I am pushing through sweaty bodies I come across Niall.

"Lou! Look who I found! It is Harrys old band mates Will, Brad and Alex."

"Hey guys, thank you for flying over for Harry's party. Have you gotten the chance to see him?" I ask.

"Yeah we talked to him for awhile before running into this kid." Alex says gesturing towards Niall.

"He looks great, I am glad you two are doing well." Brad chimes in.

"How is it over in Britain? I miss that place."

"Great, weather is nice. You guys need to visit soon." Will says.

"I would ask how my hometown is but nobody goes there." Niall says laughing.

"Oh Niall do not get butt hurt, we will make time for Ireland buddy." I tell Niall and ruffle his hair. "I am sorry but I must go, I got to find Harry. Have not seen him in awhile."

Niall and the boys say goodbye and I scan through the dancing bodies looking for Harry. I go through the crowd, kitchen and other rooms and cannot find him. I go back into the party room in search of one of the boys in case they have seen Harry. I find Liam sitting on Zayn's lap kissing his neck.

"Liam," I hit Liam,"Have you seen Harry?'

"Yah I saw him talking to some people."

"Oh alright, how are you guys?" I ask Liam and Zayn. Sort of stopping them from their kissing.

"A little drunk, you know us. We are enjoying seeing everyone."

I sit down next to them, grabbing another drink from the table. I look around seeing the mob of moving bodies intertwined in one. Sipping, I glance around for Harry, not seeing in sight. 

"We need to throw more parties here Liam. Its sick." I tell him throwing my arm around his neck.

"Well, I think the next album release party here. Zayn will put it together, he does the best job." Liam says giving Zayn a peck on the cheek.

We throw our drinks up clinking them together,"You must come see my new artist, he has a great voice." 

"Sounds great! Call me when you are working with him again." Zayn says.

"Yah for sure lad, I am gonna go find Harry alright?"

"Go ahead Lad, come find us later though." Liam says. 

I go search through the crowd for Harry, hoping he is not far off, or too drunk. 

"Have you seen Harry?" I ask one of Harry's old friends who is sitting on a couch draped in women. 

"Nope sorry" He tells me in between kisses,"Wait- I saw him leaving about twenty minutes ago."

"Thanks." I tell him as I make my way back through the crowd. 

When I leave the party, I search through a few of the rooms. Hopefully he just went into a room to sleep, I just do not want him to be missing. I go through the rooms finding nothing, I see a few people come up from the basement so I go down to see if he found his way down there. 

"Harry?" I say as I walk down the stairs to the basement. 

I go into a room to find about ten people doing drugs, Harry isn't there though. Goddammit where is he.

"Sorry but have you seen a boy with long curly hair down here?" I ask the drugged people.

"Uh yeah, he went in the bathroom awhile ago. Hasn't come out in awhile." I hear this come from one of the people in puff of smoke. 

I go into the other room, finding the bathroom door locked.

"Harry? Harry you in there?" I whisper, slowly knocking the door. 

I here some rumbling from inside the bathroom, then the door gets unlatched. 

“Harry, honey what's happening.” 

He throws up again,”I, I am not sure, maybe it is the alcohol, it hurts Louis, my head.” 

I go over and pull his wet locks up into a tight bun. He looks up at my with sunken eyes.

"How much did you have to drink Harry, I am worried about you ."

Harry throws up again and chokes a little. I lean down and rub his back, letting him know everything will be okay.

"I swear Lou, I did not have enough to be this messed up." He almost starts to cry when he says this.

"We need to get you home, lets get you up." I tell Harry when he stops throwing up.

I pick his drunk weak body from the ground, swinging one of his arms around my neck. I stumble a little, as he puts his full amount of weight on me. I make my way up the stairs, stumbling over every step. 

"Harry, you need to try and walk for me, I do not want to drop you." 

He responds by pulling himself up for, releasing some of the weight. I get him to the kitchen and set him on a chair so I can go tell the Lads we have to leave.

"I will be right back, alright?"

I go back into the party, pushing back into the crowd till I find Liam, Zayn and Niall at the back table sipping wine from the bottle.

"Liam!" I yell over the music.

"Yes mate?" Liam says.

"Harry is not feeling well, I need to get him home early. Thank you guys for doing this."

"No I wish you two could stay longer! Tell Harry to feel better!" Niall yells.

"I will, I will tell you when he feels better, bye!"

"If you are alright tomorrow might I come over." Niall says.

"Yah, text Harry in the morning. Hopefully he is alright."

I hear the Lads yell bye as I make my way back to the kitchen to get Harry. I get shoved around until I get back into the kitchen, finding Harry on the kitchen floor. 

"Harry!" I yell running over to his body,"What happened?" I shake him until he regains consciousness.

"I fell, and the cold floor feels good against my body, then I think I just fell asleep or something."

I help Harry back up, he feels even weaker now. I almost drag him out the back door to the driveway, setting him on the bench outside so I can call the taxi to take us home. 

-"Hello, can I get a town car to the Payne Lake House?"

Hopefully it won't be too long. God please. 

-"About thirty minutes? Okay thank you."

I try to keep Harry awake as we wait for the taxi. He whispers sorry into my ear and hugs me.

****

The taxi arrives thirty minutes later and I push Harry awake and into the car, he falls asleep in my lap instantly. 

"Hello, where shall I be taking you?"

"Silver Towers apartments, on 42nd street. Thank you."

"No problem, I know a back way where I can get you there in a jiffy."

"Alright thank yo so much."

"H, are you alright?" I say nudging him. I do not think he should be in and out of consciousness, he seems really off. 

Harry wakes up a little and lifts his heavy head up onto my shoulder, then wrapping one of his arms around my neck and the other on my upper thigh. He whispers I love you and kisses my neck before snuggling his head into my neck and falling back asleep. I lay my head on his and stare out the window, watching the stars. 

"We will be there in a few, everything fine?" The taxi driver says interrupting my quick nap.

"Oh uh, ok, yeah we are fine." I reply.

I look over to Harry. "Lou, are we almost home?" He whispers.

"Yes Hun, does you head still hurt?" 

"Yeah, I guess, I mean I feel a little numb."

"Just lie your head on my lap, I will wake you when we are home." I tell Harry, he responds with a slight nod and tucks his head on my thighs.

Every few minutes Harry adjusts his arms, squeezing me tighter. I start to see familiar buildings as we get closer to our apartment. Thank fucking God. I just want to get home and put Harry to bed. 

"We are here, it will be 15.97."

I pull a twenty out of my back pocket and I nudge Harry awake.

"Here you are, keep the change. Thank you, have a nice night." 

I wake Harry enough to get him out of the car, he makes me almost drag him to the lobby. We get into the elevator and Harry is more alert, saying sorry over and over.

"Harry it is okay, lets just get you to bed."

Harry nods, holding me tightly. We get to the top level and I swipe my key to let us in, I almost drop Harry when we step into our apartment. I get him into our room and lay him down on the bed. He is slightly awake and starts unbuttoning his shirt and pulls off his pants. I grab him a glass of water and he sucks it down.

"Lou, mind grabbing me another."

"Anything for you."

I go into the kitchen and fill the glass back up, when I get back into the bedroom Harry is sound asleep tucked into the covers. I set the glass onto the side table, go into the bathroom to brush my teeth before changing into my pajamas. I go and slide into the bed, Harry's body is cold. I squeeze closer to Harry, wrapping my arms around him to warm him up. 

****

I wake up the next morning hugging a pillow, I turn to see Harry, messy hair and his boxers on. He is holding a tray with pancakes, eggs and fresh coffee on it. 

“Lou, you're up, I had some breakfast delivered." 

“Harry what happened, last night. You were really messed up."

“I do not know really Lou, I did not have enough drinks to be that messed up and then I got dizzy, started throwing up and all.” 

"Please rest today, you might be sick. Thank you for the breakfast though." I say as I yawn.

Harry crawls into bed and hands me my plate, kissing my cheek as he does. I set the warm plate on my lap and look up at Harry. 

"What is it now?" Harry says laughing.

“Mind if we watch the Walking Dead from last night?” Harry rolls his eyes.

“Fine, I actually want to see what happens.”

I giggle and hug Harry, “ Thank you Hazza!” We start watching it, squealing a little whenever there is a walker attack. Harry grabs my hand tight when his favorite character looks like he is about to die.

"Lou, this show stresses me out so much."

"I know but it is amazing isn't it!" I say hugging Harry.

We finish the episode and Harry gets up and takes my empty plate into the kitchen.

"Harry mind bringing me more coffee?" I yell.

Harry comes back in a few minutes later with two warm cups.

"I got a text from Niall, he wants to come chill with us today. Is that alright?" Harry asks me.

"Fine with me, down day sounds nice." "Perfect I will tell Niall, I am going to take a shower."

I nod as Harry grabs a towel and goes into the bathroom. I get up and go into our closet to change into grey sweats and an Adidas shirt. When I am done I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my bedhead hair. Harry comes over seconds later with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He hugs me from behind, kissing my cheek and then down to my neck, I giggle a little. I look into the mirror and see Harry glance up at me, smirking, before turning me around and kissing my lips. My sweats are not hiding the thick bulge, but neither is Harry's towel. 

"Har-Harry please." I let out in a whimpering voice.

Harry picks me up and walks me to the bed, laying me onto it. He strips off my shirt and starts kissing my chest, caressing my nipples with his tongue. I moan, reaching my hands down and pull Harry's towel off.

He looks up at me," We are going to play this game I see?"

He runs his hands down like he is going to pull of my sweats, then stops and kisses me again.

"Do not be a tease Harry."

He looks up and quickly pulls my sweats down at the same time as my boxers. He smiles as he kisses my chest down to my stomach. 

"Shit, shit Harry."

He slowly let one hand fall lower down my chest then stomach. Moving it to my balls as he starts to rub them even slower.

"Is this where you want me?" Harry lets out.

I shake my head,"Farther Harry.

I take my hand and pull his head to mine shoving my tongue into his mouth. Harry moves his hand to my arse, gripping it tightly. He slips two fingers between his cheeks.

"Your so tight love." Harry whispers so close to my face.

He starts to move faster, fingers speeding up. I pull his head back down to my lips, intertwining our tongues together as he moves faster and harder inside me. I get so close and start to moan as Harry moves his mouth down to my neck. I pull my head back and grip Harry's hair. Harry pulls his two wet fingers out of me, making me feel empty.

"What shall I do now love?" Harry asks.

I whimper and pull Harry down next to me. Quickly I get on top of him, bending my head down to kiss his neck. I go down and flick my tongue in a circle around his right nipple, until I take my warm mouth and sucked it. Releasing slowly I drag my bottom lip up to his neck, then going over to the other nipple. Causing Harry to wince, he drags his hands through my hair. 

Harry's phone starts to ring, I look up at Harry frowning. He grabs it and answers, mouthing the words 'sorry'.

"Shit Niall I forgot you were coming over, sorry Lad-"

"You will be here in 10 minutes? Alright see you then."

Harry hangs up the phone as I jump up to throw my sweats and shirt back on. He get up and heads to the closet.

"Lou, finish this later? I was excited to see what you had planned." Harry says from the closet.

"I am not sure Harry, maybe if I am feeling like it." I tell Harry in a jokingly way.

Harry comes out in his "casual" clothing, which is Saint Laurent from head to toe. I laugh when he comes out, since I am in sweats and a tee. 

"Lou, mind braiding my hair, a bun is not doing it for me today."

"If you sit still, last time you would not stop moving." 

Harry sits on the edge of the bed, as I sit behind him on my knees, making me tall enough to braid his hair. I pull each strand into a french braid making sure it is neat, Harry start wiggling. 

"Lou my head hurts."

"I am almost done, just stop moving or it will look bad."

I finish up the braid and kiss him on the head, making Harry giggle.

"Lou! Harry! I am here!" We hear Niall yell from the main room.

We walk out to greet Niall, I see him holding a big box, making me wonder what he has planned. 

"Hey Niall, what is in the box?" I ask, curiosity always gets the best of me. 

"Well, I noticed when I was here for the wedding, that I did not see an Xbox here."

"You are kidding me, you didn't." Harry squeals.

"Yes, Harry I did. Also I got the new Fifa so lets get this set up and play."

"You two can set that up, I will go make some sandwiches, I need some energy to beat you two at Fifa."

I go into the kitchen and pull together 3 big sandwiches filled with meats and cheeses. Then, I put a pitcher of water on the stove to make some of my best tea. 

"Lou, we got the Xbox set up, finish in there and come play!" I hear Harry yell from the living room.

I grab the food and pour tea into three cups. Bringing them in the living room, I sit next to Harry on the couch, grabbing a controller. 

"Amazing tea Tommo, you always did make a great cup." Niall says taking a sip.

I nod," Thanks Niall, you did always make it a little better when you snuck alcohol in it."

"Well, lets see how good the new Fifa is shall we?" Harry says.

We all start playing, eating our sandwiches and talking. Niall tells us about the different parties he went to in Ireland, and the people he met along the way. He asks about Australia, we tell him how we learned how to surf, and all the weird food we tried. 

Suddenly Niall yells,"Louis! Stop being so damn good at this, you just started playing."

"I do not mean to! Before you leave again we should all actually play over at the field."

"That sounds fun, I call being on Lou's team." Harry says laughing.

"Harry you just do not want to be on the loosing team with Liam and Zayn again." Niall says in return.

"Not true!" Harry blurts back pouting.

Harry grabs his tea and take another another sip as Niall laughs at him. Harry set it down quietly and then jumps up and attacks Niall, throwing him on the ground. 

"Not again guys, you are getting too old for this." I tell them as they wrestle on the ground.

Harry gets Niall in a headlock as Niall tries to push his way out. Niall makes his way out and runs into the kitchen, as Harry follows close behind.

"Niall, Harry jesus christ stop."

Harry stops right in his place, Niall turns and looks at me. Suddenly they start to run towards me at top speed, Harry grabs me and spins me around. Then drops my onto the couch as Niall and Harry lay on top of me. I try to wiggle my way out from under them, but Niall pins me down making sure I cannot move as Harry tickles me. 

"H-H-Harry stop." I let out as I laugh.

"Not until you say sorry."

"Sorry for what."

"Sorry for being so good at Fifa."

"Harry I am so sorry," I let out another laugh,"I am sorry for being an amazing Fifa player."

Harry stops, and Niall lets go of me slowly. I lay there, my chest hurting from the amount of laughter.

"I am hungry Lou, it is about dinner time dontcha think?" Niall asks me.

"Well it is about 6, I guess we could order some Chinese. What do you think Harry?" 

Harry nods his head and goes to grab his phone to order the food. 

"Hello, could I get 3 orders of the #3 and 3 sides of egg rolls please."

"Yeah, Silver Towers apartments #53, thank you. 

I hear Harry ask for the food as Niall sits on his phone probably texting a random girl from a random party.

"Mate, I need you to help me pick a date for a party tomorrow. I got two girls who I really like, but I cannot choose one."

"What are they like?"

"Well, the first girl is funny, very witty and beautiful. The other one is more sporty, met her playing golf."

"Niall, does the first girl like golf?"

"Well, no actually." Niall looks down at his phone, his smile fades.

"I think the second girl is the one for you, a girl that like to golf is a girl that like Niall. Am I right?" I laugh.

Niall's smile comes back onto his face as he laughs a little, picking his phone up to text the girl.

"So, the food will be here in a bit, what did I miss." Harry says walking into the room.

"Niall wanted my help with a girl to bring to a party tomorrow." I tell Harry.

Harry comes over and sits next to me, stretching his arm around my neck. I bring my legs up onto the couch and lean into Harry's side.

"Guys, I hate to do this but I have got to leave. Just got a text from an acquaintance, suppose to be a great party on the Upper East Side. Very private, and very good wine." Niall pops his head up saying.

"Wait till the food is here, you can take it to-go." Harry says.

"If it comes in a few minutes I will wait, I gotta use the bathroom first though." Niall says as he gets up.

While Niall is gone Harry looks over at me with his large eyes, then he kisses my head. I look up at him and smile, tucking my head into his neck to kiss it. Suddenly there is a knock on the door, Harry pops up and grabs his wallet before opening it.

"Hey, you order the Chinese food?" the man asks.

"Yes, how much would it be?" I hear Harry reply.

"Twenty dollars please." 

Niall returns back into the living room, jumping onto the couch next to me. 

"Food here? I gotta dip." Niall says laying on me.

Harry comes into the living room holding a bag filled with six boxes of food. He pulls a large box and a smaller box out and hands them to Niall.

"Here Niall, I hope you come back over before you leave again. I miss you buddy."

"I miss you two very much, you shall see your favorite lad again." Niall says smirking as he hugs Harry and I before running out of the door like a small boy chasing an ice cream truck.

Harry pulls out the remaining boxes, handing me two of them and a fork.

"Thanks babe, it was nice seeing Niall today."

"No problem, it really was, I miss the lads." Harry replies. 

Harry reaches over to the remote turning on the television to a random cooking show. He sits back eating his noodles and egg rolls with one hand. The other is draped around my neck. I sit eating my dinner in silence watching an old white woman cook way too much food for two people. 

"I do not really enjoy this show Lou, shall we watch something else?" 

"Oh thank god, yes please, this woman is annoying the hell out of me." I tell Harry as I grab the remote out of Harry's hand.

I scan through the guide, trying to find something interesting enough. I find a show called 'Christley Knows Best'. I look at Harry for an answer if it sounds good, he nods in acceptance of the show. Five minutes into the show I have already laughed way too hard, Harry is still laughing.

"Where has this show been all my life oh my god." Harry says laughing. When the show is over Harry grabs my boxes and takes them to the kitchen. When he comes back he turns the television off and lays on the couch, he looks over at me and smirks. I look at Harry and laugh, he scoots over and kisses me. 

I release my lips,"I think it is time to finish what I started this morning."

I grab his head of curls and lightly push him down on the couch, as Harry holds my hips. I squeeze my hips against his and kiss him harder, drowning our tongues into each other.

"Shit, Lou just fuck me already."

I strip Harry's shirt off, as Harry pulls mine off. I move my head down to the top of his tight jeans, pressing my lips onto his warm body as I go. I pull his tight jeans off, exposing the fact he is not wearing underwear.

"Yah, uh the underwear leaves lines, since my pants are so tight." Harry giggles.

I laugh a little, as I throw Harry's pants across the room. I lean up to take my pants off, Harry's hands come up to mine, guiding my hands away from the top of my sweats. He pulls them down, his hands cold against my body. After pulling them off of me, I push my hands under Harry's arse, squeezing it tightly. I move my head up to his and lay a wet, warm kiss to his cheek. I lift my body up, sitting on my legs as Harry looks up.

"Lou, what shall I do?"

I pull his legs up over my shoulders in a swift movement, looking down as Harry's eyes bulge. I push myself against Harry, slipping into him with ease. Harry lets out a moan.

"Not very tight anymore are you sweety." I tell Harry

I lay my hands on Harry's bare chest and begin thrusting my hips into him, pushing me deeper inside. Harry cries out a soft scream and clenches his hands into the sofa, his head falls back as he inhales a large breath. I start to thrust faster, making me let out a small scream, Harry starts to squeeze his legs tighter around my neck

"Harry, you cannot choke me to death."

"Oh fuck Lou, oh fucking shit." Harry moans as he starts to come.

I thrust my last fast paces I have left in me, Harry moaning in the process. I pull myself out of him slowly, releasing myself into him. I look down to see scratch marks all over Harry's chest, I feel him become limp under me. 

"Oh my god." Harry lets out along with a deep sigh. 

Harry lets out a large breath, slowly lifting his body to me. He grabs my face, pushing it down to his stomach. 

"Harry, you just cannot get enough." I say as a sly smile spreads across Harry's face.

Harry puts his arms behind him. Leaning back onto them as I grab his hard cock with my warm mouth. I move up and down slowly, massaging his balls in the palms of my hand as I go. It doesn't take much before Harry comes.

"Shit Lou, god dammit." 

Harry moans as he lets himself go in me. I go down farther, his cock hitting the back of my throat repetitively, Harry moaning at each hit. 

"Oh my god."

I start to release from Harry, sucking up as I go. I move my tongue in circle at his tip, removing the last amount of come from him.

"Better?" I ask

Before Harry can answer I take my tongue from the bottom of his stomach slowly to the top of his chest. I push Harry's arms down, as I lie down onto his chest, both of us panting as we lie there.

"I think it is time for bed love." Harry whispers into my ear.

"Yes, I am all worn out Harry."

Harry pulls me up off of him, allowing him to stand up. He bends back down and lifts me up, carrying me to our bed. He lies me down in it as he goes to grab ourselves some pajamas.

"Here hun." Harry says as he tosses me some sweats.

I pull them on and Harry crawls into bed, holding me close to his body. I cuddle myself into him and fall asleep quickly.

****

Soon enough I am awake, I pull my phone from my side table, 10 o'clock. Shit it is too early for me to be awake.

I swear it is my mind playing tricks on me but I can hear voices coming from outside my bedroom. I look over and Harry is not there, I yawn as I pull myself out of bed, slipping on a shirt before going outside my room. I walk out to see Zayn, Liam, Niall and Harry sitting around the kitchen table.

"Lou! Aren't you up late, late night?" Liam says smirking. 

"Jesus, yah I guess. What are you guys eating?"

"Liam and I brought over some pancakes and sausages. But you might be sick of sausages." Zayn replies laughing.

I look over to Harry as he lets out a small laugh before covering his mouth.

"Alright,alright how about we fix Lou some breakfast and get on with our morning." Harry says.

I smile as I make my way to the table, sitting in between Niall and Harry. I grab the plate Liam prepared for me and drizzle warm syrup over the pancakes. Barely savoring it as I eat it fairly quickly.

"Well, you are eating almost as fast as I do Tommo." Niall tell me.

I stop eating,"Shut up Niall." I say before going back to my pancakes.

"So, any reason to you bringing over the breakfast so early?" Harry asks.

"Actually, yes. We have some news Lads." Liam says cheerfully. 

I look up from guzzling tea, as Liam pulls his hand out of his pocket.

"Zayn proposed!" Liam yelling as he points to his finger.

I almost spit out my tea,"Are you serious! Oh my god congratulations."

"Wow, absolutely amazing. I am so happy for you." Harry stands up hugging the boys.

"Does this mean I am the only one not in a serious relationship." Niall says with a laugh.

We all laugh at Niall,"You will find her someday Mate." I tell him as I pate him on the shoulder.

We all exchange hugs with Zayn and Liam, their faces so bright and happy.

"I have the perfect wedding idea, Louis and Harry did not use it so it is up to you." Niall says as we sit back down

"Niall I will not have my wedding at a zoo, I will tell you that right now." Liam blurts.

"Who knows Lima, maybe a monkey would be a cool ring bearer." Zayn says laughing.

"As long as I am your best man Zayny." Niall says as he hugs Zayn.

Zayn pulls him in, kissing his cheek,"Of course you will be, along with Hazza."

I look over and see Harry's face light up,"Yay! Niall and I will throw the best bachelor party you will ever see."

"Lou, you will be my best man, I need someone to watch over these bafoons." Liam says to me.

"Oh that is the hardest job you will give me." I say back, laughing as I nudge Harry.

Harry laughs as he wraps his arms around me,"Don't be an ass Lou." He says in a girly voice.

I shove another bite of pancake in my mouth as I try not to laugh.

"Well, Lads I hate to dip out so soon but I need to spend some time with Zayn." Liam says.

"Yeah we must go, I am glad we came over this morning." Zayn replies.

"It was nice seeing you guys, I am buzzin for you two." I tell them.

"Really happy, I cannot wait for the wedding!" Harry says with his arm wrapped around me.

"Thank you, bye lads." Zayn and Liam say as they head out the door.

"Well, I must go. Would you two like to come to a party tonight?" Niall asks us.

"I think a party would be lovely, wouldn't it be Lou?" 

"I think you are right, we haven't been to a party Niall has chosen in awhile." I tell him.

"Perfect! I will text you later today Tommo. Cannot wait!." Niall says getting up to hug us goodbye before running out the door.

"Harry I am very sore today." 

"Lou you do not get to say that, my bum is on fire."

"Want me to massage it?" I say with a wink.

"Get out of here, I need to go wash some of my clothes for tonight. I am excited." Harry replies.

"Me too, what should I wear?"

"Not to worry, I will pick something out that will be perfect for you."

Thank you love, I am going to take a nap before tonight." 

****


End file.
